The Traumatic Coma Data Bank is a prospective observational study which collected data on severely head-injured patients at four clinical centers. The collaborating centers were responsible for the collection of acute care and longitudinal follow-up information on 1,030 patients using common definitions and procedures, under contracts N01-NS-3-2339-42. The general objective for the project was to provide a comprehensive body of data for clinical research on the factors influencing survival, morbidity and quality of life following a severe head injury. The BFSB was the statistical coordinating center for the project. Accrual of 1,030 patients was completed in September 1987, and patient followup was completed in January 1988. Children with severe head injury, by contrast with adults, had higher mortality rates associated with diffuse brain swelling. Outcome as a function of employment status or return to school was evaluated in severely head injured patients. Age, length of coma, speed for both attending and motor movements, spatial integration and intact vocabulary were all significantly related to returning to work or school. A study of the relationship between performance on neuropsychological exams and functional status, intended to aid clinicians in making reliable assessments of outcome and appropriate recommendations for long-term care, showed that of the 19 neuropsychological measures recorded, Controlled Oral Word Association, Grooved Pegboard, Trailmaking Part B, and Rey-Osterrieth Complex Figure Delayed Recall were highly predictive of Glasgow Outcome Score. Continuing analysis of this data set will be reported under Intramural Project: Statistical Coordinating Center for Collaborative Clinical Studies (ZO1 NS 02810-03). The data set is available to the public through the National Technical information Service (NTIS Order Number PB91-509893). This project is completed.